My Little Pony: Midnight Secrets
by Eveekitten
Summary: A young pony grows frustrated from her lack of a cutie mark and out of desperation she seeks the help of the CMC. But her destiny may be more than she bargained for. Can she control her destiny, or will she be forced to walk an unfortunate path. This story is still in the making. Frequent visits by all the favorite ponies. Rating may change later due to possible violence.


Hey everypony!

It has been quite a long time since I've taken the time to write anything and honestly, I've really missed it and I've been looking for an excuse to write something again.

Now I have grown to truly love MLP:FiM over the years, but I've always just quietly watched and enjoyed the show and the amazing stories that others have created. Other's creativity has inspired me to re-spark my own creativity in one of the best fandoms ever created.

Without further adu, here's my first fandom story.

Chapter 1: The Dream

Vast darkness covered the majestic streets of Canterlot, shadows stretching across the buildings before disappearing into the night. A single moment of black and silence. Slowly the brilliant, luminous orb began to rise, bathing the streets in just enough light to be recognizable. Silence deafened the city, there were no ponies out... Nothing moved, no wind and then the soft clopping of hooves. The dark outline of a cloaked figure stepped out of the shadows, the moonlight highlighting a dazzling set of blue eyes before the figure glanced away. It hurried down one street and then another taking a moment to glance around cautiously. The hood slipped down, revealing a young unicorn. Her coat was a deep blue all over with the exception of her muzzle which was bright white. A few locks of her silvery white mane curling around her face, the rest remaining tucked within the hood. The young filly turned her head, her ears perked at what she thought may have been a noise. She turned and took a timid step forward.

"Midnight Secrets... for decades I have awaited your arrival. Such raw and rare abilities" the voice echoed around her, pounding in her head. She whirled around, her eyes landing on the dark outline. Panic set in and she cried out "D… Decades? That doesn't make any sense" said the young pony. "You can only imagine the things that we two could accomplish. I welcome you when no pony will. Join me and I shall reward you with your strongest desire"

Midnight shook her head slowly, trying to comprehend the words before her eyes moved towards her covered flank. She could feel her inner turmoil as she realized the offer meant something terrible. She took a deep breath, before taking a solid step forward and squaring off "No! Leave me alone!" she said solemnly, attempting to cast the outline away. The figure let out a cruel soft laughter, moving forward, about to step into the moonlight. The young filly held her breath, waiting for the reveal, before…

"Miss? Little miss? Are you alright?" the voice echoed in her head again as the world around her began to disappear into darkness and she opened her eyes. A pale brown pony was standing over her with his head tilted and his eyes wide with concern. "Are you okay?" he asked again. It took Midnight a moment to remember where she was, breathing heavily from the fright of the nightmare she had just been having "o.. oh y... yeah. I'm fine, thank you" she managed to get out before attempting a weak smile. The stallion paused for a moment longer "you were mumbling in your sleep, have a bad dream?" he asked, trying to keep friendly. The young filly's eyes fell to the ground as she tried to focus on what she had been dreaming about. The details were slipping away pretty quickly, she only remembered one part, the dark booming voice in her head "oh, I guess. Thanks for waking me..." The older pony offered one more friendly smile before moving back to his seat.

A quick glance showed that a majority of the passengers had gotten off at the last stop while a few new ones took their places. Most of them seemed content to keep to themselves, but a few did glance towards her awkwardly. Had she been muttering that loudly? She flushed slightly, her dark blue coat turning the slightest darker shade.

She turned her attention to the window, her eyes widening in awe at the difference between the wild grass that covered the country compared to the pristine towers surrounding her Canterlot home. Born and raised among the elite and social etiquette of true Canterlot snobs.

Her eyes fell once more, thinking of their critical words and their judgemental stares "a young pony her age really should have gotten their cutie mark by now, don't you think?"

"Yes, I do say... One might question her... abilities"

"More like, lack of.." The two chuckled slightly.

The two ponies hadn't realized that Midnight could hear them, it hadn't made their harsh words and criticisms easier to take. Her parents excused it, assuring that she would find her true talent any day now... still, she couldn't help the note of desperation in their voice, of disbelief. They had a reputation to protect, after all.

It was that moment that a soft squealing noise could be heard as the train began to slow and an announcement was made that the train was about to pull into it's destination, Ponyville. Midnight stood up and her horn began to glow a soft blue. A moment later, her suitcase, surrounded by that same soft blue glow, floated beside her.

The first thing that greeted her as she stepped onto the platform was the smell, freshly dug earth mixed with wet grass. She inhaled deeply, sticking her muzzle into the air in a welcoming manner. She had never been outside of Canterlot before now and she had no idea of what to expect. She had seen the looks on young pony's faces while visiting Canterlot for the first time, that awe and approval. She simply had never been able to look at her city with the same eyes, while others envisioned glamour, she grew up noticing the truest flaws of the city and it's elite. She viewed the small town with the same awe and interest that she had wondered at in Canterlot.

She began her stroll down the dirt road, marveling at the lack of pavement, while taking in the bright green grass and brilliantly colored flowers scattered about. Ponies of every variety could be seen doing their every day tasks, while a few glanced in her direction curiously, most smiled and greeted her politely.

Midnight had never seen anything so quaint and so welcoming in her entire life, she could feel her heart fluttering with excitement and for the first time in a long time, she felt a flourish of hope from within. The hopes that perhaps she could, one day, find her cutie mark. The answer was here, she could feel it. All she had to do was find the Cutie Mark Crusaders.


End file.
